Genma's new love
by deisakuvskaksaku97
Summary: Genma Shiranui meets Whirl of Water, they dated for years then had sex.


GENWHIRL STORY

It's been years since Genma and Whirl had met. Presumably Genma and Whirl loved each other very much but neither of them had any intention of sex. That is until Whirl's best friend, Fury of Fire (engaged to Kakashi Hatake) mentioned it…

-…-…-…-..-

'Whirl, isn't Kakashi the best thing that happened in my life?' Fury said dreamily, sitting on the Power House's deck, relaxing comfortably in a chair and a book propped up in front of her. Whirl sighed. Fury definitely hadn't realized that she had said the same thing four times in a row.

'Yes, yes, I believe he is.' She answered patiently, molding a water ball in her hand. Fury smiled contentedly and read her book.

Suddenly, she slammed it down and gazed at Whirl. Raising an eyebrow at her cool friend, she whispered, 'I want to keep this private but you're my best friend.' Whirl nodded to urge her on. 'It's just that Kakashi and I, well…' she stopped, flushing red, 'Well, we kind of had this bed ritual thingy and–'

Whirl dropped her water ball and it splashed down on the wooden floor. 'You had sex!' She splurged. Fury gestured at her wildly to keep her voice down even if they were the only ones around.

'Yes! Yes, we did!' she hissed. 'The point is, I wanted to ask if you and Genma are, you know?' her voice faltered embarrassingly. Whirl's face drooped and she sagged down on the chair. She shook her head.

'Oh.' Fury said. 'Oh, well, just a friend concern!' she picked up her book, resuming the silent stupor. The book was a gift from Kakashi who had half-reluctantly gave to her. It was one of his favourites, _Make Out Paradise_. Fury had promised him that they would both share it.

*

Whirl looked at Genma who was casually strolling beside her. She remembered Fury's face when she told her about her first bed activity. In truth, Fury was more mature than her physically but their thoughts were set differently apart.

'What's wrong?' Genma's voice made Whirl came to. 'You're unusually quiet today.'

Whirl blushed and shook her head vaguely. 'Nothing, just something Fury said to me the other day.' She said quickly. Genma's senbon made an impatient clicking sound and his eyebrows tightened.

'Kakashi's future partner, huh?' he said annoyed, never quite liking the pair. 'What did she say?'

'Er, something about this bed activity they recently had.' Whirl regretted the words right after she had said them. She knew Kakashi and Fury's business was private but she felt jealous and envious of the couple's progress. She wished Genma would feel the same way.

'Whirl,' Genma's tone was serious. 'Maybe Fury was right to mention it to you, I had been thinking of them same thing, of course. After you saved me in the treacherous war,' he added lightly.

'You have, huh? So…do you want to do it?' Whirl asked quietly, a slight edge in her voice. The both of them stopped in their tracks. Genma took his hands out of his pockets and clutched Whirl's shoulders.

'Yes. I would very much like to, my sweet Whirl,' he whispered. He hugged her and Whirl felt delighted and, nervous.

'I don't feel ready for this.' She admitted when they pulled apart. 'Nobody is frankly.'

'I don't mind giving you some lessons. My house, tonight, don't tell anybody except Fury, if you want.' Genma said. He ignored Whirl's look of shock and kissed her on the cheek. 'See you.'

Genma's nonchalant back disappeared down a road. Whirl was in shock but a smile crept along her face. She's actually going to do it!

-…-…-…-..-

'WHAT?' Fury shouted, putting down her pack of Kakashi pictures for once. 'Genma actually invited you to his…but it's too sudden…it's complicated…' she blubbered.

Whirl calmed her friend down. 'That's why I need your advice about sex. Any tips?' she asked anxiously. Fury scrunched up her face.

'This is difficult. A person's bed manners go according to his or her personality. Kakashi's cool and calm but he's a great pervert. Genma's, well, pretty much the same but….' Fury faltered hopelessly

'…but he's not a pervert and hates body contact.' Whirl finished. She threw up her hands. 'Just forget it. I'll go along with it just like you did.' Fury winked then checked the time.

'Better hurry. It's almost night,' she informed then walked away to join in the others' game of Power Ball. Whirl knew she was right. She got up and, just in time, avoided a rock hard ball smashing to the seat.

She slipped out of sight in the forest and headed to Genma's place. She gulped on the way, _This is it! _She thought when she was in front of Genma's flat. There was a light from his window.

Whirl took the stairs, feeling light-headed and angry with herself. 'It's nothing to be worried about!' she said to herself. But when she knocked on Genma's door, she felt ready to pass out.

A ruffled and smiling Genma opened the door. He grinned broadly, looking Whirl up and down. 'You're a charmer, Whirl.' He took her hand and led her inside. His small flat consisted of a part living room part bedroom, a bathroom and a cramped kitchen.

'It's not much but we'll be able to start here.' He said gently. His hands caressed her waist and he pushed her down to the bed. 'Where do you want to start?' Genma's delicate fingers traced her jaw line, passed down her neck and slid dangerously into her shirt.

'Genma, I've really never done this before,' Whirl began. Her words were cut short as Genma's lips found hers. A soft tender and true kiss on her lips. Whirl responded eagerly and pulled him closer to her.

His hand let go of her waist and pushed his cloth cap away from his soft brown hair that was almost identical to Whirl's. She was starting to feel a bit ecstatic, which perhaps was why she removed his shinobi vest. He replied by stripping off her clothes, including her underwear. Genma pressed her down to the pillow and covered the both of them with the sheets.

All their clothes were strewn all over the floor. Genma and Whirl were still smooching and hugging each other passionately. Whirl was spinning with delight but she controlled herself not to overreact.

-…-…-…-..-

Genma kissed Whirl on the neck then rose from under the sheets. She got up too and wrapped the sheets over her naked torso.

'Don't do that!' he said dismayed. 'You make a perfect girl in bed when naked. I-I mean, you look beautiful.' He stammered, shocked by his words.

But Whirl waved his protests aside and let the sheets fall over her shoulders. Genma's eyes widened a little, frankly never really looking at her chest. He froze as she leaned closer and closer until her chest touched his and her hand holding his arm firmly.

'Glad you like my body.'

He kissed her, his hands crawling all over every part of her body where he dared to touch. Whirl kissed back and gasped when he pulled away and started to munch on her shoulder. Never in her life had she felt such happiness. Why didn't Fury tell her this was actually wonderful?

'You're hesitating, my sweet Whirl.' Genma whispered in her ear. She blushed and pecked his cheek. He chuckled. 'Another bed warm-up then.'

He didn't wait for a reply. Soon, Whirl was pretty sure her lover had covered her in cherished kisses. No matter how hard she tried to protest, he ploughed on smothering her like a hungry animal.

Finally, he pulled away panting a bit after kissing at Whirl's breasts. It was all dark from the window in Genma's room. He pushed back his hair and clutched her hands. He just couldn't take his eyes off Whirl who was glowing slightly, from her sweet-scented hair to her breathtaking body figure.

'You'll make any man crazy in bed, Whirl.' He said, squeezing her hands and enjoying the pretty blush spreading over her heart-shaped face.

'Oh, Genma, any woman would just give anything to have you in bed with them too.' She said and received a swift kiss on each cheek. 'I'm just happy that I'm the one doing it.'

'Hmm…' he hummed vaguely and kissed her on the lips. 'Come back soon, you hear?'

Whirl nodded embarrassingly and reached for her clothes. Unlike Kakashi, Genma let Whirl go without much reluctance while enjoying watching her body parts appear and disappear under the clothes.

'Next time, I'll spend the night over.' She promised and kissed him. He patted her cheek lovingly and bumped her breast, muttering a half-hearted 'Oops!' Whirl grinned and ruffled his hair.

Genma sighed contentedly when she had gone. He could remember every detail of Whirl and her beautiful, beautiful body. _Every man would want her but I'm the lucky one, of course_, he thought and turned on his bed to sleep. There was something under his pillow, he grumbled and reached under.

He stared incredulously at the object. A bra! And Whirl's too! He had a feeling she hadn't left it accidentally. A souvenir, he caught her sweet scent in the clothing and secretly stored it in his wardrobe, but not before kissing it.


End file.
